


〔埃瑟〕论两位中土好Ada如何度过父亲节

by SiveryMesic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	〔埃瑟〕论两位中土好Ada如何度过父亲节

今天是父亲节。

瑟兰迪尔靠在街角咖啡馆一处小角落的沙发上，无神的目光落在前方不知名的一点。

然而我的儿子却在忙着和我的手下约会。

皱起浓密的双眉，瑟兰迪尔心烦意乱的端起桌上的杯子，凑在唇边，鼻腔充斥的陌生的涩觉让额心一道悬针纹愈发明显。

还是没有什么，能比多卫宁更适合他。任何时候。当然，尤其是在这种时候。

瑟兰迪尔深深叹了口气。

今天是父亲节。

埃尔隆德靠在街角咖啡馆一处小角落的沙发上，无神的目光落在前方不知名的一点。

然而我的女儿却在忙着和我的养子谈恋爱。

下意识的摸了摸额，正准备皱眉的埃尔隆德听到身后传来一声无比熟悉的...叹气。

“咳咳咳......”

“你儿子呢？”

“你女儿呢？”

埃尔隆德偏过头，咖啡馆的落地窗上正倒映着老友熟悉的侧影。

刚被随意弃在桌上的咖啡杯与向来嗜酒如命的老友相衬显得格外滑稽。埃尔隆德又呛了几声，险险忍住笑意。

瑟兰迪尔在短暂回神后又神游天外的思绪并没有被一两声咳嗽拉回现实。

直到一只装满牛奶的玻璃杯突兀闯入视线，与咖啡杯清脆相撞。

“父亲节快乐。”

果然是步入中年的死板医生，居然会在这种地方喝牛奶。

嘴角不自觉弯起一个弧度，嘲笑排在唇齿，却不知为何，出口后又换了幅模样。

“父亲节快乐。”

这是躲在远处暗搓搓地准备给自己老爹一个surprise的......

“我觉得我放弃跟阿拉贡去看电影的决定是完全错误的，莱戈拉斯。”

“是的。很明显，他们已经不需要我们了，阿尔温。”


End file.
